Quiero Regresar
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Quince años habían pasado desde que su primer amor la abandonó. Sin importar las pérdidas, su vida siguió su curso. Su preocupación ahora se trataba solamente de su trabajo y su familia… ¡Ah! También de su hijo de cabello color nieve y actitud de hielo. / HitsuKarin / Inspirada en la canción de 20/20


_Disclaimer. Bleach y personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-san._

_Los personajes originales utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a "Gwen Jenn White", la historia y la imagen han sido hechas por mí._

* * *

**Quiero Regresar**

•

_**Me perdí**_

El fino golpeteo se había perdido en cuestión de segundos, dejándole libre el paso a un millar de chasquidos resonantes debido a su choque con el pavimento. Ciertamente la fuerza de la lluvia se había vuelto estremecedora, más para quienes se habían puesto podían que para aquellos, resguardados en los vehículos como sus propios autos o en medios como taxis, que podían verla en medio de la oscurecida tarde.

En cualquier otro momento había podido ser capaz de tolerar cualquier gris tormenta, con una mueca y suspiros, sin embargo desde hace unos años había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por el ambiente que creaba aquel clima.

Los domingos solían ser sus días libres o al menos, libre de trabajo pago, esos en los que podía descansar en su cama hasta pasado el medio día. Para su suerte se había despertado a las ocho y aunque lo intentó varias veces no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente así que había decidido en ordenar un poco su casa. Cuando había terminado casi todo, salvo por lavar los pocos platos sucios en la encimera, la lluvia se había desatado.

Se sentía extraño, a lo mejor, presenciar a detalles como las nubes habían pasado de estar blancas y dispersas, a unirse para volverse grises y soltar una gran cantidad de agua.

¿Sería hereditario? A Ichigo jamás le había gustado la lluvia, al parecer le traía malos recuerdos. ¿Y a quién no si había sido un día lluvioso donde había perdido a su madre? A ella también solía darle nostalgia de vez en cuando, no a un mismo punto que su hermano, claro… Pero lo hacía. Un poco de tristeza, un poco de amargura, un poco de nostalgia… No siempre había sido así.

Luego de perderle el miedo, había aprendido a gustarle. Sin embargo la nostalgia se presentaba en su rostro cada vez que sentía que el cielo podía caer en sus hombros, cada vez que el recuerdo del peso de un sentimiento que fue imposible, volvía a ser recordado. No fue miedo, quizás antes pero con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a no temerle. La lluvia le provocaba un poco de afecto, un tierno afecto del cual solo ella sabía la razón. Luego del afecto la lluvia la llenaba de sentimientos torpes.

Cariño, gratitud… Amor. "Recuerdo el momento, en el que eso ocurrió…" Suspiro con suavidad, formando una suave sonrisa en sus labios al volver a oír como poco a poco la lluvia se detenía.

—¿Oka-san?

Al oír la voz llamándolo, Karin gira el cuerpo dejando que el adolescente vea tierna sonrisa en el rostro de su madre.

El chico frunce el ceño en un intento de disimular como sus mejillas se sonrosan suavemente. No es que le sea extraño verla de ese modo, desde que tiene memoria ella siempre le ha recibido con una sonrisa tierna, contrario de su amistosa tía Yuzu cuya sonrisa es de un ánimo dulce, la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre es tan emotiva para él que no evita desviar la mirada, sabiendo que sino pondría sonrisa de bobo como los cualquier chico cuando ven a una chica bonita.

—Te vez bien con el cabello despeinado, Jirou —ella dice sin dejar de usar la esponja con los platos. Ríe melodiosamente al ver que el adolescente se ha quedado mudo de repente, diciendo que el efecto en su cabello es debido a quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta. —¿Has preparado tus cosas para tu primer día de clases, verdad?

Saliendo de su trance el chico asiente con la cabeza, con y el lugar en medio de sus cejas alzado hacia arriba. —Me faltan algunas cosas, he venido a decirte que las iré a comprar. —siguió diciendo a la vez que pasaba a la puerta.

—¿Necesitas dinero? —preguntó alzando un poco la voz, el adolescente la miró y negó suavemente.

—Tengo el necesario, gracias de todas formas.

—¡Ve con cuidado! —dice antes de que él cierre la puerta para ir en busca de la librería más cercana.

En ese instante, se detiene de sus acciones un momento, plasmando el rostro de su hijo en su mente. "Antes todo podía parecerme lo mismo. Los días, las noches. Para mí siempre me había sido indiferente, de todas formas podía ignorar cualquier detalle.

El momento en que amé eso tan simple como lo es la lluvia, fue cuando tú naciste.

El momento en que amé la vida, fue cuando Toshiro creó tu vida en mí." Al decir esa última frase la melancolía la invadió y sus puños se cerraron sobre la encimera de la cocina.

¿Por qué la culpa la golpeaba cada vez que pensaba en él? El día en que toda esperanza entre ella y Toshiro se había perdido… El día en que ella se había perdido a sí misma, se trataba de uno que nunca deseaba recordar.

Juushiro jamás había tenido un padre, pero Toshiro tampoco había querido un hijo. De esa manera, las cosas estarían bien del modo en que ella las había dejado.

* * *

•

(( **ήσ****t****α****s **))

_¡Hola! ^^ ¡Mientras hacía las historias para Mavis-san y myskymyheart-chan me trabé! –sonríe súper sonrojada- En las dos… -se siente torpe- Y de un extraño, muy muy muy extraño modo, me ha salido esta historia. En serio, que mi cabeza es un revuelco donde hay monigotes corriendo escapados de una cárcel (?) de ideas sin conexión, cuando terminé de colorear esa imagen - que ya la había hecho pero estaba más grande y sin pintar correctamente - portada se unieron pequeñas y borrosas ideas. ¡Pero voy a destrabarme así que no piensen que voy a olvidar las otras historias! Por el momento, nada más, mis ojos me han quedado como pasas pero ha valido la pena, espero que ustedes compartan mi opinión… Pues lo digo por la imagen TwT_

_Oh y lamento si piensan que la última frase de Karin es… ¿Pervertida? No he dado cuenta sino al último momento, de que podría ser malinterpretada o/o Oh y si se pregunta si _

_Ya, ya… Mejor dejo de hacer ¿spam? y les agradezco por haber entrado aquí a leer esta historia. También a ti, Jenn-chan que me has prestado al pequeño no tan pequeño, Jirou. ¡Mil gracias! ^^_


End file.
